This invention relates in general to space launch systems and, more particularly, to a simplified method and apparatus for encapsulating a payload in a payload shroud for mounting on a space launch vehicle for launch.
In conventional payload encapsulation, a spacecraft or other payload and a containment shroud are brought together in an environmentally clean area. Both the payload and the shroud interior and exterior areas must be cleaned to the acceptable cleanliness level prior to entering the encapsulation clean room.
The required level of cleanliness is very high, so that the cost in time and expense in cleaning both the interior and exterior of the shroud is significant. It is important in the increasingly competitive space launch industry to minimize costs and reduce launch preparation time.
Many payloads are very large, requiring very large, tall, shrouds. The encapsulation clean room must have sufficient height to permit the shroud to be lifted vertically above the payload, then carefully lowered thereover. For very large payloads and shrouds, the clean room height would be in the 400 to 500 foot range, necessarily more than double the height of the payload. The shroud must be cleaned inside and outside before it may enter the clean room. Much of the clean room height is not required for any purpose other than the shroud emplacement. The larger clean room is more difficult and expensive to build and maintain at the required cleanliness level. The requirement that the interior and exterior of the shroud be cleaned increases the cost, complexity and schedule time of the payload encapsulation process.
Thus, there is a continuing need for more efficient and cost effective methods and apparatus for encapsulating payloads in shrouds for space launch.